


Ranting

by Silreads



Series: IS Cosmic Trip [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Established relationship Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Rants, Stephen Strange helps with that, Tony Stark Has Issues, Via astral plane time out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: Stephen needs to finish memorizing some ancient text, but his dear boyfriend Tony has been ranting.An astral plane timeout is very helpful for both parties.





	Ranting

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me a few suggestions for Ironstrange fics, and this is one of em.

He’s been talking for hours now, and if it wasn’t complaining about the lacking appreciation for his genius, it was to boast about his genius. It would seem that no one has fed his ego in a while and Stephen is now dealing with the aftermath. He loves Tony, he really does, but sometimes Tony slips back into that mindset that he was right and everyone else was dead wrong. He isn’t even sure what got him talking about this anymore. Tony hunches over a table working on his latest updates to his suite while strange sits on the couch in the reading a book in the corner of the room  
“You’re not even listening are you?”  
“I need to learn this text Tony.”  
“Wow now even you aren’t listening to me? Well that’s just dandy. I bet you I could understand and dissect that magic bullshit faster than you could chant a fuckin’ spell.”  
Stephen glares at him for a moment. Tony must have been caffeine deprived along with his praise. Stephen figures he’s in a mood that will soon pass when he first started talking, but this is going on far longer than what’s appropriate for venting time.   
“Really now?” he asks monotonically. He stands up, closes the book, and waits for Tony to be Tony.  
“Yup! It’d be no problem,” He gets up and walks over to him. He snatches the large book out his hands.  
As Tony opens the book, Stephen places three fingers on his forehead and pushes him back. Tony watches Stephen catch his body as it falls. It feels like he is moving through a slowed video at first, but then he’s jerked through an invisible wall. He’s suddenly surrounded by shifting mirrors that seem to jut out in different moving patterns. It was like being in a bubble in an ocean where the water was made out of reflective surfaces. While looking at his surroundings, he could feel that there were colors and things that his eyes just weren’t seeing or at least they just couldn’t comprehend. He feels like his mind should be racing but in this place fills him with the kind of calm he only feels when surrounded by real friends or laying in Stephens arms. It feels amazing, it feels like love that he couldn’t possibly put into words. Slowly, gently he floats. Again he’s suddenly and sharply pulled back through that wall.

Tony pops to life on the couch, and yells, “What was that?!”   
While sitting on the other side of the couch, Stephen smugly says,  
“Something your genius can’t comprehend.” Tony sits still and his eyes dart around the room as he starts to come back to himself. Stephan began to worry that maybe he pushed him too far and reaches out to comfort him. “Tony, are you-”  
He kisses him on the lips, and yells “THAT WAS AMAZING!”  
Tony begins to go on a different kind of rant. One filled with wonder and amazement. One that will leave him breathless happy. This is the kind of rant he loves to hear from Tony, even if he has text to memorize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
